


There the Young Prince Stood

by Lucius_Jack



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucius_Jack/pseuds/Lucius_Jack
Summary: A short one-paragraph story written in an attempt to both write, finish, and publish something.
Kudos: 2





	There the Young Prince Stood

There the young prince stood, having just stabbed the tyrant through the heart, having just vanquished his father. The crown rolled on the ground to his feet, it was his, his right by birth and destiny. He could rule and he knew just how. With his absolute authority, he could execute the sources of corruption that fueled his father's kingdom, he could make sure everyone had their fair shot but... he would still be king. That same system that had allowed his father to ruin and end millions of lives would still be there, it didn't matter how good the king was, the king could still be evil. With one step, the symbol of the tyrant was destroyed along with everything it represented, everyone man, woman, and child would be their own king.


End file.
